In integrated circuit fabrication, as in standard circuitry, the resistor is used for a multitude of purposes. As with all integrated circuit components, there is a need to minimize component size. Further, any capacitance associated with the device should normally be minimized.
Under current integrated circuit technology, the typical resistor is formed within a semiconductor layer by diffusing a dopant of one type into a region of semiconductor material of opposite semiconductor type. For example, a P type dopant is implanted into an N type region of semiconductor material and diffused to form a P type resistor. Due to the isotropic nature of diffusion, these devices may consume a great deal of lateral area. Further, the PN junction created by the resistor has a parasitic capacitance which degrades circuit performance.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an integrated circuit resistor which will consume a minimal amount of lateral area within the integrated circuit. Further, a need has arisen for an integrated circuit having substantially reduced capacitance associated therewith.